Sonic Universe Songfic shorts
by Gracekim1
Summary: Some random songs from all of the cartoons/ Anime and games in a crazy crossover! (This will be Updated randomly so be warned for extreme Randomness!)


Sonic Universe Songfic shorts

Episode 1- Sonic SATAM 'Sally'

Sonic, Tails, Bunnie Rabbot and the other Freedom Fighters were drafting out plans in order to overthrow Robotnik again when Sonic got a wonderful idea: A song!

Sally wasn't in their Knot tree village hiding place, she was out gathering vital supplies for their upcoming mission.

So Sonic sat inside and began to write a song.

5 hours later, Sally returned.

"Sally! I've got a present for you!" Sonic Exclaimed.

"Is it your Ego?" Tails asked.

"Nope, follow me" Sonic said as he led her into one of the treehouses and began to play his guitar from _Sonic Underground_.

"Your hair is so red, it's magical,

Your eyes are ever so warm and shinying,

Your smile is the hope for all of Mobius

You're the one that sees me through

Sally! Oh, Sally! You're a princess that's so true!

You're so beautiful, if only you knew

Sally, I love you since the first time we met

Oh I do! And this is the song I wrote for you!

You're brave, you're smart and daring

You laugh in the face of danger

When Robotnik comes, you try your best to not be afraid

I'm sure your father's proud of you

With your help we'll beat Buttnik one day

Sally! Oh, Sally! You're a princess that's so true!

You're so beautiful, if only you knew

Sally, I love you since the first time we met

Oh I do! And this is the song I wrote for you!

As each day comes to pass, we've been together since the Christmas special of _Sonic the Hedgehog_

(Choir: Oooooh)

I hope we stay like this forever so you can meet my family too!

(Choir: Oooooh -continuously-)

I love you so and I see the hint of love every time I look in your eyes….

I see longing for happiness

For no more fear of being robotaized!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Sally! Oh, Sally! You're a princess that's so true!

You're so beautiful, if only you knew

Sally, I love you since the first time we met

Oh I do! And this is the song I wrote for you!

Just for yooooou!

You're the light of my life! Oh, Sally!" Sonic sang.

Then he waited.

"That's so sweet Sonic. I love you too" Sally said as they shared their first kiss while Amy from _Sonic X_ had somehow managed to slip into this timeline and caught them kissing.

She vanished before they even realised she'd been there.

After proper planning, they charged while fighting their way into Robotropilis and took Robotnik down as Sally claimed her rightful throne as Queen as they'd no idea what had happened to her dad.

Then they derobotised everyone, returning them to normal and lived happily ever after…until _Sonic Underground!_

-_END__-_

_Sonic Heroes- Casino Chaos (What I have in mind it will sound like anyway)_

"_Here's your next mission. Disguise yourselves and get into the city" The voice AKA Eggman said._

"_Let's hope we don't get beaten by Team Dark again" Vector sated._

"_Yeah! Let's play!" Charmy cried._

"_It is time to go into the city while playing bingo!" Sonic sang._

"_It is time to be punching!" Knuckles cried._

"_And time to go in a pinball machine!" Tails added._

"_We'll get them for that defeat!" Amy announced._

"_I'm Dumb" Big said._

"_Ri-i-i-i-i-i-ght" Cream said, awkwardly._

"_We're gonna beat Sonic either way!" Amy sang_

"_Find Choocola" Cream added._

"_And Froggy too!" Big sang._

"_You people are slow, can we move now? I want to leave!" Chaos rapped._

"_Let's fly!" Cream shouted as they took off._

"_Come on now guys, we've got to reach Eggman before the others!" Rouge cried._

"_Affirmative" Omega said._

"_I wouldn't lose to that bully Charmy!" Shadow announced._

"_We are going to beat up Eggman" Rouge sang._

"_Destroy Eggman" Omega cried._

"_We'll beat them with CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow sang as he transformed Rouge, Omega and himself into Sailor Moon, Rini and Tuxedo Mask._

"_Let's go and defeat Eggman!" Rouge sang._

_Moving on to Team Chaotix..._

"_Let's sing and cream the robots!" Vector sang._

"_We're gonna beat this level, yeah!" Charmy sang._

"_This time we'll win!" Espio added._

"_Oi! Why aren't I in the picture?" Mighty the Armadillo cried._

"_Mighty, you don't appear in this game!" Espio stated._

"_Oh.." Mighty said as he awkwardly backed away._

"_You have to collect 100 rings so you can get your reward" Eggman said to Team Chaotix in his disguise voice._

"_Let's go!" Vector shouted as they sped off in the wrong direction and fell off a moving dice._

_-To be continued-_

_Sonic Underground-Reunited at last(Today parody of 'Someday')_

_Sonic, manic and Sonia stormed into Robotnik's HQ after being reunited with Queen Aleena after searching for 5 long years._

"_Game over, Robotnik!" Sonic cried._

"_Your regin of terror has ended" _Manic said.

"The prophecy will be full-filled" Queen Aleena said.

"You're doomed!" Sonia added as they crowded around him and booted him out of what was left of Mobius as he was banished-never to be seen again.

"We did it! We really did!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well done, Young hedgehogs. The prophecy was full-filled and everything be peaceful again" The Oracle said as Knuckles, Cyrus and the guy who invented the de-robotizer called Titus returned all of the victims including Uncle Chuck and Cyrus' dad back to normal.

_Then the siblings brought out their instruments and began to play while singing._

"_We now have Peace, We now have justice for everyone espically love!" They sang._

_Then they played the 'Someday' tune as they sang slightly different lyrics:_

_SONIC: There was something missing_

_Something was not quite right_

_And I could feel it calling_

_To me every night_

_SONIA: _

_a little voice inside_

_Told me someone was out there_

_And I never gave up_

_as we searched everywhere!_

_(SONIA &amp; MANIC: Today) SONIC: We are now together_

_(SONIA &amp; MANIC: Today) Life will be so much better_

_(SONIA &amp; MANIC: today) We now a bond no one can break_

_(SONIA &amp; MANIC: Today) No more dark storms above_

_(SONIA &amp; MANIC: Someday) United in the light of love_

_(SONIA &amp; MANIC: Someday) The story must only end one way_

_We're now together Today_

_Today!_

_Now together Today!_

"Hey, Tails! I wanna kiss you!" Bunnie from _SATAM_ said as she chased Tails past Sonia as Knuckles stood awkwardly beside her.

"he's mine!" Sticks the badger from_ Sonic Boom_ cried as she rushed after Bunnie and chased after both of them.

"How did I get here?" Silver, Blaze and Shadow asked.

"Nobody touch Shadow, He's MINE!" Rouge cried.

"No, he's mine!" Maria said as she appeared out of the blue.

"Leave my wife alone!" Antoine the French coyote also from SATAMcried as he too randomly appeared with no explanation.

Cosmo and Bokun appeared along with Cream the Rabbit.

Cosmo chased after Tails too while Bokun chased Cream and Tails began to chase Cream as well while the others chased him at the same time.

Tikal appeared next to Knuckles looking cross.

"We better get our own segment next!" Jet said as he and the other members of Team Babylon appeared.

"And us too" Silver and Blaze added.

"Plus me makes Team Dimension!" Marine the orange and brown raccon said.

"And me!" Ray the flying squrriel said who had golden yellow fur and dark tan skin on his muzzle, inner ears and torso,black eyes, a small tapered hair tuft at the top back of his head (making it appear somewhat teardrop-shaped), a furry skin membrane connecting his waist to his lower arms, small, perky triangular ears, a shiny, bulbous black nose and long, durable club-shaped tail. Along with white gloves with large, sock-like cuffs, red sneakers with a white buckle-strap, and white socks.

"Don't forget me" Shade said who had orange fur, a peach muzzle, and lilac eyes rimmed by a patch of much lighter (almost white) fur, with a single, short eyelash which curves off to the side, seven dreadlocks with a lighter zigzag pattern near the ends hanging from around her head, noticeably shorter than Knuckles', which may be caused by her headband, and a small, black nose and zigzag tail, appeared.

"And me!" Scourge the green hedgehog and his girlfriend Fiona fox said.

"Together, Me, Ray, Shade, Mina Mongoose, Bark the Polarbear, Bean the Dynamite(A green duck), Honey the cat, Chip AKA Light Gaia and some others will become the Forgotten squad!" Mighty cried.

"We, Suppression Squad, demand to have a song next time!" Nack/ Fang the weasel said as he stood between Fiona and Scrooge on his left and Bark and Bean on his right who are still occasionally part of Team Hooligans.

"What the hell is happening?!" The hedgehog siblings cried.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" Amy, Mina and Sally Acorn cried as they rushed towards Sonic.

"Aaaah!" Sonic cried as he ran away.

"Typical Fangirls" Knuckles said.

"Where are mine?" Manic asked.

"Be carefull what you wish for, Manic" Sonia said as Honey the cat and bunch of different coloured female hedgehogs which represent all of the Manic Fangirls in the worlds chased after him.

" I WISH I HADN'T SAID THAT!" Manic cried as he raced away at almost sonic speed from the fangirls.

"Isn't having friends and family so wonderful and random?" Queen Aleena asked.

"Make sure I'm in it too" Nazo, a blue-gray glowing hedgehog said.

_**I hope you've enjoyed my first ever Sonic Songfic! More random songs on the way soon! If you have any Sonic cartoon suggestions of Lyrics suggestions then Pm me ok?**_

_**Read and review or Robotnik/Eggman + Metal sonic will get you!**_


End file.
